What is the volume of this object? Drag on the object to rotate it. $5$ $5\sqrt{2}$
The volume of a prism is the area of the base $\times$ depth. In this object, one of the triangles is the base. We know the area of a triangle is $\frac{1}{2}\ \text{base} \times \text{height}$ Orient the triangle like this, and find the base and height from the object: $5$ $10$ From the object, we find that the base of the triangle is $10$ and the height is $5$ The area of the triangle is then $\frac{1}{2}10 \times 5 = 25$ From the object, we can then find that the depth is $5$ Then, the final volume is $25 \times 5 = 125.$